se battre par amour
by cyntart
Summary: Edward est un garçon qu'on peut qualifié de pas très recommandable.Bella à emménager il y a quelques moi mais pourquoi est elle si discrète?
1. Prologue

**POV Bella :**

Je me levais de bonne heure. Il était 7h30, je regardais par la fenêtre mais mon esprit s'évadait déjà mais il ne fallait pas. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, ce temps était révolu. Je pris un jean noir et un pull gris que j'enfilais rapidement avant d'aller me laver les dents et de me passer un coup sur le visage. Je retournais dans ma chambre me maquiller légèrement comme je le faisais toujours (sauf en sortie) crème hydratante, fond de teint, anticerne (qui est devenue obligatoire), aussi des que je sors de la maison je fais peur à tout le monde. Ensuite, je pris les clés et me dirigeas vers ma voiture. Une autre journée qui commençait mais une journée à oublier et à effacer celle que j'étais avant.

**POV Edward :**

Après une courte nuit (une heure seulement de sommeil), quand mon réveil sonna j'eus envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. Je me levais pour aller prendre une douche, après celle-ci je mis un jean avec un t-shirt noir et ma veste en cuir. Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, j'étais épuisé j'en pouvais plus de cette vie, il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de là. Dire qu'au tout début ça m'avait amusé, je prenais ça pour un jeu, plus maintenant. Par moment je me demandais comment j'avais plus en arrivait là. Mais bon je n'avais plus le temps m'apitoyais sur moi-même. Je devais faire changer les choses, (plus facile à dire qu'à faire) C'est sur cette dernière pensé que je pris les clés de ma voiture et me dirigea vers ma voiture.


	2. chapitre 1: L'apercecoir POV Edward

_**Bonjour voici le 1er chapitre j'espère qu'il vous grand merci à Emmanuelle de me corriger et de m'aider à prendre certaine dé 1er chapitre est découpé en deux partie et est plus court car je ne voulais pas rentrer dans l'histoire directement mais les autres chapitres seras plus long. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ou a posez des vous laisse à votre lecture.**_

**POV Edward :**

On était dans un petit club de Seattle ou le groupe avait l'habitude de jouer et nous connaissions quelques personnes. L'endroit était très classe, le plus classe ou l'on se produisait. Il avait une décoration un peu futuriste et sombre dans les couleurs bleu et rouge avec des meubles en acier « argenté ? », le tout donne un aspect luxueux et ce n'est pas le prix de l'entrée ou des consommations qui contrediras cela.

J'étais habitué à vivre dans le luxe maintenant même si nous jouions dans des clubs moins prestigieux, mais celui la était une exception à causse d'un détail particulier. Le club était plein à craquer, il était temps pour nous de rentrer en scène. Je pris ma guitare, les autres était déjà très en forme. Nous montions sur la scène et nous commencions à jouer. C'est dans ces moments la que j'étais vraiment heureux, bien, moi-même. J'oubliais tout mes soucis, ce que j'étais et ce que je faisais. Les projecteurs s'allumeraient et la musique débuta. Tout ce passa bien pendant là 1er partie de notre prestation.

Ensuite nous retournions dans les coulisses dans la salle de pause ou nous prenions chacun une bière et c'est la que je l'aperçus, une ombre avec des long cheveux brun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette ombre m'intrigua. La pause étant bientôt fini, donc nous remontions sur scène. Après plusieurs autres chansons que nous entamions, je revis cette ombre, j'étais sur que c'était elle, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, mais maintenant ce n'était plus une ombre.

Non !

C'était une jeune femme avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns et un visage en forme de cœur avec des lèvres pleines même si, ce qui est plutôt inhabituelle sa lèvre supérieure était plus pleine que sa lèvre inférieure. A ce moment la nous ne pouvions plus nous lâcher du regard ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est comme ci nous étions hypnotisé mais la musique me rappelas vite à l'ordre.

Je commençais à jouer et quand je regardais à nouveau dans sa direction la jeune femme avait déjà disparue. Après la fin du concert nous retournions en coulisse. Nous allions dans la salle pour voir un peu les autres, comme d'habitude. Il y avait (Jasper, Kate, Irina, Dimitri, Félix, Laurent, James, Garette, Victoria, Benjamin, Heidi, Chelsea). Il manquait quelques personnes mais nous étions presque tout réunis, comme souvent.

Nous buvions encore quelques verres. Au moment ou je sortis avec Tanya pour fumer, je revis cette ombre alors qu'allais monter dans une voiture j'eus envie de l'interpeller mais je ne pouvais rien, surtout avec Tanya à cote de moi. Nous fumions en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi et en rigolant, c'est que j'aimais chez Tanya.

En retournons à l'intérieure je vis que Jasper me regardais fixement, je savais ce que cela voulais dire (Il fallait que nous parlions.) Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon absence mais je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

Jasper et moi nous nous disions tout, pire que des filles.

Je m'assis avec les autres et nous commencions à parler de notre travail.

**- Alors ça c'est bien passé ?** demanda James.

- **Ouais ça était, plus difficile que ce que nous avion prévu mais à la fin ça c'est arranger.** Expliqua Garette.

**-Ok mon pote mais la prochaine fois il faudra qu'on reste plus sur notre garde, pour que plus cela se reproduise d'accord vieux,** sans attendre la réponse de mon autre ami, James ajouta : **Tanya et Kate vous travaillez dans 3 jours.**

Et c'est sur cela que nous nous quittions, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Moi et Jasper nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture. Une fois l'installer je mis le contact et sorti du parking. Jasper mis toxicité. Je lui jetais un regard pour savoir s'il allait se décider à me parler, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Nous parlions donc du concert que nous venions de donner. Je le déposer devant chez lui et je rentrais chez moi ou je montais directement dans ma chambre et me déshabillé avant de me glisser dans mon lit et de dormir car une nouvelle journée m'attendais demain.

_**Voila la fin de la 1 er partie avez vous des idées sur ce qu'est et fait Edward j'attends vos deuxième partie arrivera soit dans 1 ou 2 semaines tout dependras de comment j'avance. Elle est pratiquement fini mais je vais essayer de toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance.**_


	3. chapitre 1 :l'apercevoir POV bella

_**Boujour comme promit voici la suite du capitre:**_

**POV BELLA**:

J'avais accepté d'aller dans ce club rien que pour faire plaisir aux autres et peut être qu'après cela il me laisserait un peu tranquille. Vous me trouvez peut être méchante mais c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me colle, dans ces moment je me sentais oppressée.

Jessica et Mike était venu me chercher avec la voiture de ce dernier. Je glissais vite fait à l'intérieure avec la pluie qui tombait je ne préférais ne pas rester trop longtemps dehors. Des que j'eus fermé la porte Mike me demanda comment j'allais.

**- Bien et vous ?** Répondis-je.

**- Très bien, j'avais peur que tu te défile.** Me rappelas, il m'avait téléphone au moins une vingtaine de fois depuis qu'on était rentré des cours (et il n'était que 20 heures) en me faisant promettre de venir.

- **Tu vois qu'elle est venu idiot, ça servait à rien de la harceler.** Dis Jessica qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Et je me doutais de ce qui se passait et malgré moi un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. « Si elle savait. »

**- Et toi ça va Jessica ?** lançais pour changer de sujet.

**- Oui a part que messieurs m'as donné une migraine**. me dit-elle en me fessant un clin d'œil, voyant que j'avais compris.

Le trajet jusqu'à Seattle se passa sans encombre nous avions rendez vous avec les autres dans un fast-food avant d'aller dans ce fameux club on je devais absolument aller selon eux. Nous arrivâmes les derniers au fast-food, tout le monde nous attendais pour commander. Après cela fait nous repartons en voitures pour aller jusqu'au club. Arriver dans le club Nous prenions une table et Mike et Tyler allèrent nous chercher à boire.

**- Et voila un coca pour toi, Bella.** me dit Tyler en déposant mon verre devant moi.

**- Merci.** Répondis-je.

-** Oui je l'ai laissé prendre ton verre aussi car sinon messieurs aller nous faire une crise car il voulait à tout pris prendre ton verre Bella.** Rajouta Mike.

Et non ce n'est pas possible il n'allait pas déjà recommencer. (Ben apparemment si car Tyler mit une claque à l'arrière de crane de Mike.) C'est à ce moment que j'entendis une chanson qui me plaisait je me levais donc pour me rapprocher le plus possible et c'est la que je le vis, un magnifique jeune homme c'était le guitariste du groupe, (groupe d'ailleurs qui était assez doué.) Pour revenir au jeune homme, il était assez grand avec des cheveux couleur bronze avec des reflets roux. Il semblait assez grand mais ce qui me frappa le plus ce son ses yeux couleurs émeraudes il m'hynoptisaient. C'est à ce moment la que je remarquais qu'il regardait vers ma direction. Je décidais donc de repartir vers mes amis.

**- Vous savez qui est ce?** Leur demandais-je.

- **Oh ne t'occupe pas**. Me répondis Mike.

- **Qu'es qui se passe?**

-** Rien c'est juste qu'il on pas très bonne réputation. **Rajouta Jessica.

**- Ok, c'était juste pour savoir car je l'ai trouvent très doués**. terminai je la conversation.

Il était habillé d'un T-Shirt noir moulant qui laissait deviné une musculature assez développé et d'un jean bleu, le tout devait valoir assez chère.

Nous décidions de rentré, vu l'heure qu'il était déjà. En remontant dans la voiture je pensais alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

_**N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou vos suggestions.**_


End file.
